


All At Once

by AlecWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pottery, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: It happened slowly and then all at once. That’s how love was described to Terushima, and that’s exactly how it happened.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	All At Once

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my BoKurooTeru bs <3

It happened slowly and then all at once. That’s how love was described to Terushima, and that’s exactly how it happened. He didn’t expect it while he was in his pottery class. He was minding his own business, a new hobby because he was unable to stay in one thing for too long, so this was next. He dipped his hands into the water and applied them back onto the clay. When a loud crash made its way to his ears and he quickly perked up, stopping his spinning table. When he got up to go toward the sound of the crash, a head of black and white hair laid in a pile of dirty towels, the male that stood behind him bent forward in laughter. Terushima sighed and he was about to run a hand through his hair when he stopped, remembering the clay on his hand. He was the only one in the class at the time, which meant he would have to deal with this alone. Terushima’s gaze slid over to the black-haired boy who was laughing, holding nothing back. 

He eyed Terushima not hiding the way his eyes traveled up and down his body. Terushima tried not to pay attention to his gaze, he wasn’t particularly interested in them, he just wanted to know why the hell they were here. 

The boy with black hair cleared his throat after his great laugh, addressing Terushima. “My buddy and I here wanted to look into new things, pottery seemed like a good choice, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou,” he said, kicking the guy on the floor. “And he’s Bokuto Koutarou.” Terushima scoffed as he looked down at the guy on the floor and his partner in crime. 

“Terushima, Yuuji. I’m the only one in class right now. Do either of you have any idea how to do this?” he asked with his arms crossed over his chest, the shirt he was wearing had already been stained and beaten with clay in the past, he paid it no mind. He didn’t bother wiping the already drying clay off his hands and arms, as he shifted all his weight onto one foot. 

“No clue!” Bokuto cheered from the floor, pushing himself up and standing beside Kuroo. “Will you teach us?”

Terushima considered this for a minute, or at least he had them waiting in suspense long enough to make them think that he was considering it, but in reality, there was no chance. Terushima started to smile before it disappeared from his face quickly and he opened his mouth. “No,” and with that Terushima walked to his station, throwing the clay into a pile on the floor and storing it. After that he grabbed his bag and walked out of the door, planning to wash his hands in the hallway bathroom. 

The only problem was that the pair came back the next day. They busted through the door, eyes searching before they landed on Terushima’s tuff of blond hair and rushed over. Terushima did his best to ignore them as they stared at his hands intently while working. Terushima rolled his eyes and sighed turning off his table. “What?” he asked with a bit of spite in his voice. The boys didn’t seem to notice, at least Bokuto didn’t. 

“We want to know if you’ll teach us today?” Bokuto looked at Terushima with pleading eyes, but Terushima just repeated the day previously, collecting and putting things away before leaving. 

The next day they came, it was during an active class and Terushima cursed internally. They sat behind Terushima the whole class, listening intently as the instructor taught them proper sponge movements for shaping, when and when not to use water, and many other tips and tricks that they’ll need to know if they wanted to do this as a hobby. 

This continued for a week, and Terushima was starting to lose his patience. Every day when the class wasn’t active, Bokuto and Kuroo, these boys that have been pestering Terushima day after day, finally gave in and decided he would help them. Maybe he would get rid of them if he did it quickly. 

*****

“He’s really cute,” Bokuto mumbled after their class. “I couldn’t stop staring at the way his hands moved against the clay.”

“I completely forgot the reason we wanted to do pottery in the first place, I’ve just started coming every day to look at Terushima.”

“Oh my god, me too, but we are kinda learning stuff now.” 

Terushima ignored them again that day. They were starting to seem a little stalkerish. However, they were becoming a little smitten more and more with Terushima.

Kuroo started picking up on Terushima’s habit, he wore a sweater walking into class, but he always removed it before they started touching the clay. A sleeveless shirt underneath, his muscles weren’t super thick, but he was beautifully lean, and one day he spotted Bokuto drooling over his arms.

It took days of convincing Terushima to teach them, to help them with their techniques, and the days where Terushima was completely focused Terushima would touch Bokuto’s hand, showing him the proper way to hold his wrist as he sponged the outside. Bokuto’s face was always bright red, it was cute. Kuroo wanted to tease him about it, but he wouldn’t do it in front of Terushima. He wasn’t aware of the nature of their relationship yet. They weren’t ready to reveal what goes on behind closed doors, and sometimes even in public, when Bokuto becomes a little too needy, even Kuroo couldn’t hold back. Bokuto is very much his kryptonite. 

A shattering breath comes through Bokuto’s lips and Kuroo gets knocked from his thoughts, to lay his eyes on the scene before him. However nothing has happened, Terushima’s fingers are rubbing against Bokuto’s hand, he’s whispering how gentle he has to be or he’ll change the shape. Kuroo knows why now Bokuto’s breath has changed, Terushima’s voice is utterly sexy. The gentle commands that are falling from his lips are almost too much for Kuroo to stay still, so clearly Bokuto is even more affected with his gentle touch. 

Later that day, Bokuto is rubbing the back of his hand, in the same pattern that Terushima had touched him. “Do you think he would be interested?” Bokuto asked in a hushed voice. The voice he used when he was caught up in his thoughts. 

“Kou, we haven’t even figured out if he likes guys, let alone if he would be interested in joining us.” Kuroo tried to reason with him. 

“I don’t want him to join, I want him to watch, I want him to talk to me in that voice, and I want you to touch me the same way he did.” Bokuto shuddered at the thought, and Kuroo’s eyes flashed to Bokuto and his eyes widened. He never thought about Terushima watching, he felt heat move through his body at the idea, something pleasant about the whole idea, but couldn’t quite place his finger on it. But he knew that he would need to get Bokuto home quickly before he combusted right here in the hallway. 

*****

Something had changed throughout the past couple of weeks. Terushima started looking forward to seeing Bokuto and Kuroo. He wanted to touch them and be close to them. It was slow, but he wanted it. He was starting to fall in love with Bokuto’s smile and Kuroo’s laugh. At first, he thought they were complete jokesters who didn’t take anything seriously. And even though they both looked distracted, during the lesson, they were both getting good at making things, something that Terushima never really expected. 

That was something he was learning as well, never underestimate them. It felt different between the three of them, they’ve become acquainted but sometimes when they looked at Terushima, there was some glint in their eye, and Terushima felt like he was starting to have the same glint. 

And then the day came. Terushima assumed that Kuroo and Bokuto were both eager and tired of waiting because the words came out like vomit, fast, and breathless by the end. 

“So KurooandIaredating, and we have sex a lot, and we want you to come and watchushavesex one of these days. Of course, this is assuming that you’re into guys which we’ve never confirmed so now would be a really good time to tell us, and if you aren’t intothenwe’llpretend like this never happened, but if you are into the idea we’d like you to come to our house like right now so you can watch us have sex and talk to me to make me come.”

And that’s how Terushima found himself on the couch of Kuroo and Bokuto’s shared home. They handed Terushima a beer, which he took gratefully, knowing there was no way he was gonna be able to do this sober. It would make him loose and open. He was only watching after all. The beer loosened him up, and by the time he was done with the bottle, Kuroo and Bokuto were already sharing a chair, making out. Terushima had a very visceral reaction to the sight, something he never knew he needed to see, something he craved so extremely. Bokuto was desperate, he wanted Kuroo to touch him all over, his need was evident in the way he breathed and clawed after Kuroo. Terushima was obsessed with the way Bokuto melted with Kuroo’s kisses, he was almost jealous. 

Everything began to pick up, Terushima grabbed another beer, which would make him spread out on the couch. Clothes were coming off, first Kuroo’s shirt and then Bokuto’s, they desperately kissed each other between each moment. Bokuto was straddled in Kuroo’s lap, which meant Terushima couldn’t see either of their faces, but he didn’t need to. He could hear the way that Kuroo groaned with Bokuto tugging on his hair and the moan that fell out of Bokuto’s mouth with Kuroo groping his ass. It was a beautiful sight. Kuroo lifted Bokuto off the chair, his head was thrown in the direction of a door and Terushima got off the couch.

When they entered the bedroom, Kuroo threw Bokuto down on the bed. He removed all of his clothes, stripping naked. Bokuto hurried to copy his movements, kicking off his pants and underwear. Terushima took a minute to appreciate the difference in their dicks. Kuroo, long and slender. Bokuto, thick, his type. Terushima dug his teeth into his bottom lip, as Kuroo moved around the room and grabbed the lube from the dresser drawer. Terushima enjoyed the way Kuroo walked around the room confidently, proud. Ready.

“You can talk to him now Terushima,” Kuroo whispered. Terushima jumped after being addressed in Kuroo’s heated voice. He swallowed thickly, he knew how to talk like this, he just didn’t know what to say.

“Are you ready for Kuroo to take care of you?” Terushima asked in a hushed voice. It clearly had some effect as Bokuto shivered and whimpered in response. Kuroo watched Bokuto’s face, searching and Bokuto nodded. Terushima didn’t even notice that Kuroo had opened the bottle of lube and poured it onto his fingers, but Bokuto gasped when Kuroo’s first fingers touched his entrance.

“C-cold,” Bokuto commented and Kuroo dropped a word of apology. 

“It will warm up soon, and then you’ll be feeling good,” Terushima said, more confident. The two beers helped. Terushima wasn’t wrong, soon Bokuto’s cry of cold turned into moans of pleasure. From the frantic movement of Kuroo’s wrist, he could tell just how hard he was trying to spread Bokuto. Another finger joined Kuroo’s first, and Bokuto was coming undone. 

“Still not enough,” Terushima commented and Bokuto agreed with him. Kuro smirked and then a scoff fell from his lips. 

“Fine then,” Kuroo said, and he moved to roll a condom onto his dick, lubing it up and preparing to enter. Bokuto was reaching for him, wanting him to enter him. Whimpers filled the room, but a shocking silence replaced them as Kuroo entered his lover. Terushima himself felt hot, shock rolling through him and heat moved all the way to his dick, feeling it perk up in his pants.

Once Bokuto was used to Kuroo’s length, Kuroo was relentless. Plunging in and out of him with fervor. Thrusting hard, their hips making a lewd smacking noise. 

“That’s right Bokuto,” Terushima mumbled as Bokuto clawed up Kuroo’s back. Terushima palmed himself slowly, focusing most of his attention on them. Bokuto eventually gave out, falling against the bed and letting pleasure take him. 

“Do you want Kuroo to touch you? Help you feel good?”

“Y-yes,” Bokuto cried, his head rolling to look at Terushima. The boy’s heart was struck hard with his expression. But his eyes closed shut when Kuroo’s slender fingers moved around his aching member and pumped it. They were both close, even Terushima could tell by the tension in their bodies, the way Kuroo’s shoulder rolled as he pumped Bokuto’s member. It was only a matter of seconds.

“K-kuroo,” Bokuto moaned, and his climax took him. Kuroo overwhelmed by the sensation came after him, his elbow gave out and he fell onto Bokuro’s chest as the boy came in his hand. Terushima stopped palming himself, wetness showing in his pants but he ignored it. Wiping his head of sweat he didn’t notice before. 

“Thanks for watching,” Kuroo said with a wink in Terushima’s direction. The blond just smiled. 

_ At first, it was slow, and then it happened all at once. _


End file.
